Destiny: No More Light
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: 5 years after saving the Traveler, everyone was living peacefully within the Last City on Earth. But then, spaceships blotted out the sun and attacked the city once again. The new threat destroyed the Traveler that was protecting the people of the Last City. What'll happen if everyone that survived the attack evacuated the city and left the new Guardian to die?
1. The Fall of the Last City

It's been five years since the battle against the Red Legion. The city hasn't seen a threat like them since. The Fallen tried taking over the city, but they failed miserably. The Hive tried to start a war with Humanity, but failed as well. The Cabal tried to destroy the walls that were built to protect the city, but the Guardians stopped them in their tracks. The Taken tried to take over the city, but the Guardians wouldn't let that happen either. And the Vex tried to control all of their technology to turn them against each other, but they didn't expect the people to talk it out.

While the Guardians were in the Tower talking about their next move, Zavala said, "We've been fighting against the Fallen, Vex, Taken, Cabal, and Hive for a very long time. We need to put an end to this threat so we can all live in peace. According to our intel from the recovered satellites in space, there are other settlements out there."

Ikora Rey said, "They are known as Safe Zones that the enemy isn't capable of breaking passed. They are all over the solar system. We must help them out as well."

Lord Shaxx asked, "How shall we handle this? Send in the new recruits. Or have us lead teams to head out there?"

Zavala answered, "We will be leading the teams to head out to the Safe Zones throughout the solar system. People that are unable of getting to the city are heading to those Safe Zones. There are a lot more survivors than we thought."

Suraya Hawthorne asked, "What are we going to do as soon as we arrive at these Safe Zones? Ask them to leave."

Lord Shaxx said, "Now, that is a good question."

Devrim Kay said, "We try to get them out without force. If they won't leave, then there is nothing that we can do about that. They feel safe there. That's why it is known as a Safe Zone."

Zavala asked, "Is your new Guardian friend ready, Shaxx?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Miranda Foster is ready for battle. I trained her myself after all."

Zavala said, "She doesn't seem to be here."

Lord Shaxx said, "She's fighting at Old Russia right now. There was a distress call there. So I sent her on her first job."

Miranda walked in and said, "I'm back."

Lord Shaxx smiled and asked, "What was the situation?"

Miranda answered, "The Fallen tried to take a Human colony ship from the Old Russian Safe Zone."

Lord Shaxx said, "There's a Safe Zone in Old Russia."

Zavala said, "There are no reports of anything over there."

Miranda said, "There is a Safe Zone in Old Russia. Where Moscow used to be."

Ikora asked, "How many survivors?"

Miranda answered, "236."

Lord Shaxx said, "You actually counted them all."

Miranda answered, "Nope. The chief of the Safe Zone told me. There used to be 500 of them. But they ran out of food and had to start going out there to hunt. And that's how most of them died."

Suraya asked, "Did you try to ask them to come to the Last City?"

Miranda answered, "Yes, but none of them wanted to leave their homes."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, it seems that them leaving their posts. And I think that's a smart thing. Something bad is about to happen."

Zavala asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ikora looked outside and saw the brown smoke and asked, "What is that?"

Devrim said, "This isn't looking good for us now, is it?"

Sloane said, "That type of smoke was around when the Red Legion attacked."

Suraya said, "That is entirely true. But the Red Legion is gone. Defeated. Out of here."

Zavala yelled, "Battle stations."

Miranda said, "They really are smart."

Ikora heard that and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Miranda answered, "If they came, then they would get attacked."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "Maybe they knew about this attack and are staying behind because of it."

Ikora said, "I doubt that they knew about it."

Miranda said, "They just didn't want to leave their homes."

Lord Shaxx looked at the smoke and then ships started to appear throughout the smoke. Ikora said, "Just like before. An army of ships appear to destroy what we've took so long to build."

Lord Shaxx said, "We're going outside to battle them, Miranda."

Zavala said, "No, I need the two of you here."

Ikora heard that and then Miranda looked at Lord Shaxx and he said, "Alright."

The person running things on the enemy spaceships grabbed the radio and said, "To all of you Humans of this city, I am Empress Siyah of the Firashta Empire. I am from Ross 128. A different solar system than your Sun. I am not here to harm you all. I just want you to surrender your Traveler to us."

Zavala heard that and then said, "We will not do that."

Siyah saw a girl in armor standing in the room saying, "Girl in the back. I want you to speak for your people. If not, then we will attack your city."

Miranda heard that and Ikora asked, "Which girl are you talking about? There are at least four in this room."

Siyah answered, "The one in the back. The one with blonde hair."

Miranda asked, "Why me?"

Siyah answered, "No comment."

Miranda stepped forward and then Siyah said, "Thank you. Will you hand over the Traveler to me?"

Miranda answered, "I'm afraid not. We all need that Traveler's light to survive."

Siyah said, "To survive, huh? How about this? You give us the Traveler and we'll teach you all how to fight without the light."

Miranda said, "I'm sorry, but we can't do that. We are Humans. We adapt to our situations. Not the other way around."

Zavala heard that and then asked, "Why didn't she become our leader before?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "She's too young to be a leader, Zavala. Plus, she just got back from her first mission. She needs to rest."

Siyah said, "I see. Was it a tough mission?"

Miranda answered, "Nope."

Her Ghost, Vivre appeared saying, "Stop lying."

Miranda smiled and then said, "Just gotta play it off."

Siyah said, "I like that. Why don't you join my army, Human? We can change the universe together."

Miranda said, "Sorry, but I love my homeworld even though it's not much to look at."

Siyah heard that and then said, "I see. Then I'll take you by force."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then Siyah said, "I'll give you one more chance, Human. Give me the bloody Traveler."

Miranda asked, "Why do you want it?"

Siyah answered, "We don't. It just needs to be destroyed so we can all live happily ever after."

Miranda heard that and then Zavala said, "We will not let our Traveler be destroyed a second time."

Miranda heard that and then said, "What he's trying to say is that you won't get to the Traveler. If you want it that badly, then you gotta go through us."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well said, Miranda."

Siyah growled and then roared loudly. Everyone throughout the city heard that and then Ikora asked, "What the hell are you?"

Siyah said, "Kill them all. But leave Miranda alive. I want her to watch her city fall."

Everyone started firing their rockets at the city. Everyone was screaming and Zavala said, "On me now."

Suraya asked, "Why is she interested in you only, Miranda?"

Miranda answered, "I don't know."

Lord Shaxx grunted and then they all charged toward Zavala's barrier. Siyah smiled and then Lord Shaxx said, "Miranda, let's go. Barriers in three...two...one...now."

They added extra support to Zavala's barrier and then Miranda looked forward then Siyah looked at them and put her hand out and Ikora saw that and a purplish light appeared around her hand and said, "She's a Guardian herself."

Lord Shaxx said, "You know some strange people, Miranda."

Miranda said, "I don't know her. I know me, but not her."

Zavala said, "Enough talking and protect the people of this room."

Siyah started tossing the light toward the barrier and explosions started occurring from all over the city. Lord Shaxx grunted and then Zavala said, "We're getting pushed back."

Siyah said, "We also have the light given off by the Traveler. But from our solar system that is. There are more than just one Traveler. You people are delusional as hell. Letting your enemies win all the time."

She shot a beam out of her hands and then it flew toward the barrier and Ikora said, "I can't do that."

Suraya said, "These people are the craziest people that we've ever faced. And it's all for the destruction of the Traveler."

Siyah said, "Exactly."

Amanda Holliday said, "Incoming missiles from all over the city."

Suraya heard that and then Miranda said, "And there's nothing that we can do about it."

Zavala heard that and then said, "Sound the evacuation. We're going to abandon the city."

Miranda heard that and said, "And she gets what she wants."

Lord Shaxx said, "It's for our survival, Miranda."

Siyah looked at them and then Zavala said, "Sound the alarm now."

Ikora walked out and then pressed the button and the alarm started to occur throughout the city and every enemy vessel stopped firing and then Miranda looked at them and then Siyah asked, "What will you do, Miranda?"

Miranda growled and then put her barrier down and Lord Shaxx said, "Let's go, Miranda. I promised your mother that nothing bad will happen to you. And I plan on keeping that promise."

Devrim looked at her and said, "Let's go, Miranda."

Ikora said, "There's nothing that we can do against them. They are far stronger than all of us combined."

Suraya said, "It's our best shot for survival."

Lord Shaxx grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go."

Miranda said, "Alright. I'll go."

They started running out of the Tower. Siyah sighed and said, "She betrayed my expectations. Destroy the Tower."

The pilots all aimed their ships toward the Tower and started firing missiles and .50 caliber bullets at the Tower to take it down. Amanda said, "They are firing at us."

Lord Shaxx said, "We noticed. Let's get the hell out of here and fast."

Miranda said, "Agreed."

Miranda turned around and started running back toward the meeting room. While Miranda was running back, Lord Shaxx noticed that she was gone and said to himself, "You are just like your mother. I can't protect anyone."

Miranda appeared in the meeting room and then all of the ships saw her and then Miranda jumped out of the building and landed on top of a missile and started using them to get across the sky. Everyone saw that and then Siyah turned her head and saw that she was charging forward using the rockets fired from the ships that she has saying, "Oh, she really knows how to make hard choices. But you should have just escaped with your friends."

Miranda launched herself up toward the ship and Siyah saw that and then Miranda rolled forward and then Siyah appeared in front of her and as soon as Miranda stood up, she swung at her. Siyah caught her fist with ease and then punched her gut saying, "Miranda, you made it."

Miranda grunted and then said, "I didn't come to your expense. I came here to kill you."

Siyah said, "Well, you'll fail."

Miranda said, "Oh, I know."

Siyah heard that and then looked at her. As soon as Miranda stood up, she pointed her pistol at her head and said, "Bye bye."

Siyah saw that and then Miranda pulled the trigger, but Siyah moved her head back a millisecond before she pulled the trigger and Miranda saw that and they started swinging at one another. The Commanders of the ships appeared watching their fight and stood still. Miranda saw them and Siyah said, "Ah, you met with the Commanders of my army. One of the Commanders is on the ground making sure that none of you Humans escape this city. Is there a secret entrance or exit to this city?"

Miranda answered, "Nope. Just the gate."

Siyah said, "I see. Just as I thought."

Miranda punched Siyah's stomach and she moved back. Siyah smiled and then punched Miranda's head causing her to collapse. Siyah said, "You can't win."

Miranda went to stand up, but Siyah kicked her ribs and then they brought the post up. Miranda looked at them and Siyah said, "I guess that it's time."

Miranda heard that and asked, "Time for what?"

Siyah answered, "The destruction of the Traveler. Along with your so called Last City of Earth."

Lord Shaxx looked at the commanders ship and saw that Miranda was on the post and continued running through the sewers to get out of the city. Siyah said, "Fire all missiles at the Traveler."

All of the ships started firing at the Traveler and while that was happening. Siyah flew off of the ship and Miranda saw that she was literally flying and asked, "How? How are you flying?"

Siyah answered, "We've been chosen by the Traveler for centuries kid. I'm over 400 years old. We're immortal. Even my own people tried to kill me. Of course, they failed. By the way, did I mention that I'm Siyah?"

Miranda answered, "Yes. But what species are you people?"

They looked at each other and Siyah answered, "The Firashta Empire consists of 100 different species. Mine is Neshen. We are similar to Dragons in mostly every way. Except for the size. They aren't capable of turning into Humanoids like us, though."

Miranda looked at her hands and saw that something was on it and asked, "What are you going to do to me?"

Siyah answered, "Plant this symbol on your body, Miranda. It means that I love you. We put this symbol on the people that we love. The women in our solar system chooses their mate. I want you to stay on board this ship, with me."

Miranda said, "I can't. I'm not leaving my homeworld."

Siyah heard that and then looked at her saying, "Your homeworld is finished, Miranda. There's no one left. Come back with me."

Miranda said, "There's no one left because you are about to kill all of my people."

The Commander of the ship to her left said, "She won't join us, your imperial majesty. We must do what is necessary."

Siyah said, "And you want me to kill her just because of that."

They said, "Yes. She won't obey you. Plus, she's a threat. She was chosen by this Traveler. If we don't kill her and her people, they will come back for us."

Siyah heard that and looked at Miranda and placed it on her body and she started screaming. Siyah said, "You will not harm her."

The Commanders looked at her and said, "But..."

Siyah said, "That's a direct order."

Miranda turned her head toward them and moved her lips without words coming out, "Kill me please."

The Commanders stayed there and said, "We will obey your orders, ma'am. It's just that she's so persistent. That we know that she'll end up trying to kill you."

Siyah said, "I know what she's after. But after we're done here, we won't have to worry about her trying to kill me. That is because the Traveler will be destroyed."

They heard that and then said, "Oh, you're right. We apologize ma'am. We understand where you are coming from now."

The Traveler started to glow red and expand and Siyah smiled and appeared behind her saying, "And the explosion begins."

The Traveler exploded to the point of the explosion destroying the entire city. Miranda saw the blast radius of the Traveler's explosion and said, "The Traveler was a bomb."

Siyah said, "Yes. It gives off the power to destroy external threats. But inside of it is hiding the fact that it's a weaponized bomb to destroy the Darkness. And now that the Traveler is destroyed, many new threats will be coming to this solar system. You are coming home with us, Miranda. You won't have to worry about those new threats."

Miranda heard that and then the light that was inside of her jumped out of her body and then Miranda grunted and felt weak. Siyah said, "Let's head home. Back to Ross 128."

While they started flying away, one of the Commanders stayed on the top of the Commanders ship and saying, "You wish to die, correct?"

Miranda nodded and her Ghost collapsed to the ground. The Commander kicked the pole off of the top of the ship and she started falling from the sky. The Commander disappeared back to his ship. While Miranda was falling, the pole hit the ground first. Miranda screamed and then it went away immediately afterwards.


	2. 6 Weeks Later

6 hours after the attack on the Traveler, the Firashta Empire appeared back in Ross 128. Their home system. Ross 128 b. As soon as they entered their atmosphere, Siyah walked to the top of her ship where Miranda was and said, "Miranda is going to enjoy this place, Eken."

Commander of her ship, Eken said, "I hope that she will, ma'am. She isn't very trustworthy after all. But I will obey your orders because I trust your judgment."

Siyah said, "Thank you, Eken."

Eken opened the door and saw that the pole was gone and said, "Ma'am, she's gone."

Siyah heard that and then stepped out of the hallway and saw that the pole was gone and yelled, "Where did she go? Who did this? Who betrayed me?"

Eken heard that and said, "Calm down, your imperial majesty. All we have to do is look at the video footage that we have up there. We got it all on tape."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Eken, you are brilliant. You know where to find me when you find out who it is."

Eken asked, "Will we be heading back to the Sol System, ma'am?"

Siyah answered, "Yes. I will not let her die."

Eken asked, "How many of the ships will we be taking this time?"

Siyah answered, "We're taking the entire fleet. I don't want to make any mistakes here. Everyone on Earth is an enemy after all. We just blew up their Last City."

Eken said, "I thought that you said that they were all dead."

Siyah said, "Well, so did I. But I found out that Miranda lied to us about there not being another exit to the city. She really loves her people."

Eken said, "I'll start working on it. You should take a shower and rest for awhile."

Siyah said, "I'll do just that. Thank you for recommending it."

Eken said, "No problem."

Siyah took off and then Eken ran to the bridge saying, "We need the camera footage from 6 hours ago. We need to find out who killed the Human girl."

They heard that and then said, "Yessir."

At the same time, everyone that survived the assault at the Last City appeared outside of the walls of the city. Zavala looked at Lord Shaxx and asked, "Where's Miranda, Shaxx?"

Lord Shaxx heard that and looked around and saw that she wasn't there and then he looked at Zavala putting his hands by his helmet and then Zavala grunted saying, "Shit."

Ikora said, "We can't go back there. It's far too dangerous. The Traveler is gone."

Devrim said, "I'm going to go back to the European Dead Zone. So I'll be taking my leave now."

Suraya said, "I'll be going back to the Farm where I met the Guardian friend of yours, Zavala."

Zavala said, "Where is he when you need him?"

Ikora said, "He hasn't been seen ever since avenging Cayde."

Lord Shaxx said, "I won't be going with anyone. I'm staying right here."

Amanda said, "That's suicide, Shaxx."

Sloane said, "You won't last a day out here."

Lord Shaxx said, "I survived the last time. I'll survive again."

Suraya heard that and then said, "Tell me something, Shaxx. Why are you staying behind?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "If Miranda is still alive, then she'll be coming out through this exit. Hopefully it isn't blocked by debris."

They looked at him and then they all hugged one another and said, "We'll be all over the solar system. See you around, Shaxx. And good luck."

They all went their separate paths and Lord Shaxx took out the piece of paper and read it to himself, "Dear Shaxx; I'm sorry that I ditched without saying goodbye. It's just that they would know that I left. You know me, I'm just like my mom. I gotta do what I gotta do. I'll see you soon, so don't feel bad about leaving me behind. I'll meet you at one of the Safe Zones within the world. I hope that you are still alive when I get there, Shaxx. Sincerely, your adopted daughter, Miranda."

Lord Shaxx smiled and said, "See you soon, Miranda."

The Fallen started appearing and Lord Shaxx started shooting at them and said, "I'm not going to die till she gets here."

A day and 6 hours later, Eken asked, "Are you sure that this is correct, Arro?"

The pilot of the Commander's ship, Arro answered, "Yes. That's the culprit."

Eken said, "Commander Shumo, why would you betray our majesty?"

Arro answered, "Maybe because she begged you all to kill her."

Eken said, "There is nothing to gain from that. Well, her majesty is waiting. I gotta give her the news."

Arro said, "Go ahead. I'll be here."

Eken took off to Siyah's Families Castle and then 50 minutes later, the guards asked, "Sir, what do you need?"

Eken answered, "I'm the second of Siyah. And I have info for her."

He heard that and then said, "Then go ahead. She's expecting you."

Eken nodded and then walked into the castle after they opened the doors for him. One of Siyah's sisters appeared and said, "Oh, are you Siyah's boyfriend?"

Eken answered, "Her majesty is into women, not men."

She said, "I know that. I was just hoping that she changed."

Eken said, "I'm afraid that she's not over Miranda's death. And I know who killed her, ma'am."

Siyah heard that and stepped out from behind the wall and asked, "Who killed her, Eken?"

Eken answered, "Commander Shumo. The Evolt that never listens to you."

Siyah sighed and said, "Of course it would be him. He always does that."

Her sister laughed and said, "You already know what I'd do."

Siyah said, "Eken, send an assassin to kill him."

Eken asked, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Siyah answered, "Yes. I thought about it for an entire day. So do it."

Eken said, "Alright. I'll call the Assassin Sisters."

Siyah's sister heard that and then said, "You have those 3 on your side."

Siyah answered, "Yes. Just for these moments. Now, tell me about the movement of the people of the Last City."

Eken answered, "They all went separate ways. But one of them stayed behind waiting for Miranda to come back. Yet, he doesn't know that she is dead."

Siyah said, "Must be the one that raised her. Any movement from within the city?"

Eken answered, "Nope."

Siyah said, "Keep me posted. We move back to Earth in 6 weeks."

Eken asked, "Why so long? We can go right now."

Siyah answered, "I'm not ready yet."

Her sister said, "Give her some time, handsome. Knowing from experience, she needs time. Go call the Assassin Sisters already. I gotta make sure she doesn't kill herself."

Eken said, "Yes ma'am."

He took off to the ship and Arro asked, "How'd it go?"

Eken answered, "It's happening again. But, we'll stay out of her business. We embark in 6 weeks."

Arro asked, "Where to?"

Eken answered, "Earth. But for now, I need to call the Assassin Sisters."

Arro said, "I see. They are going to take care of Shumo."

Eken said, "Yep."

He grabbed the radio and changed the frequencies saying, "Assassin Sisters, it's Commander Eken speaking."

The oldest of the three said, "Eken honey, how may I help you?"

Arro turned away and then Eken answered, "Her majesty has a job for you. And she's not too happy right now. So handle it fast."

The three sisters asked, "Who is our target?"

Eken answered, "Commander Shumo. He killed her girlfriend. Someone actually worth protecting. And someone that would break the rules."

They laughed and then said, "We got the target. We'll get it done and over with. Aakna, Marruh, and Besallio out."

Eken smiled and then said, "Her majesty is counting on you."

They put the radio down and then started putting their war paint on their faces and then started moving out. 2 days later, they appeared in front of the ship run by Shumo and jumped on running around the ship looking for him.

In the bridge, Shumo asked, "What's the situation out there? Siyah must have found out that it was me by now. Is there anything new out?"

The navigator answered, "3 dots are running around the area. Over and over again."

Shumo heard that and said, "Three dots, huh?"

He lifted his pulse rifle up and then Aakna appeared behind the bridge where Shumo was. Marruh stopped in front of the left entrance to the bridge. And Besallio stopped in front of the right entrance to the bridge. The navigator said, "Oh shit. They have us surrounded."

Shumo heard that and then Aakna thrusted her sword through the wall and it flew right into Shumo's back and he started coughing after that. Besallio and Marruh kicked the doors down and shot him in the head twice. Then they disappeared directly afterwards and Shumo disappeared. The navigator grabbed the radio saying, "We're finally free. We are no longer under the command of Shumo. He's been assassinated by her majesty."

Everyone started cheering and then Aakna said, "The job is done, Eken. Shumo died."

Eken said, "Her majesty will be pleased to hear that."

Aakna looked at them and then Besallio asked, "What is next on our agenda, huh?"

Marruh answered, "We did get a request earlier. We'll take it."

Aakna said, "Talk to you later, honey."

Eken said, "Call me Eken, please." Arro started holding in his laughter.

Aakna said, "No can do. You said that I could call you whatever I wanted. So that's what I'm going to call you. That's what you get for dating me."

Arro heard that and looked at him and Eken said, "OK. Eken out."

He put the radio down and Arro said, "You are dating one of the Assassin Sisters?"

Eken answered, "Yes. A lot happened. And she fell in love with me. And I fell in love with her, somehow."

Arro said, "Go. I'll keep it a secret between me and you."

Eken said, "You tell anyone, I'll kill you myself."

Arro said, "My lips are sealed."

50 minutes later, Eken appeared in front of the castle again and the guards opened the door for him and her sister appeared again and said, "Oh, that was fast. How did it go? Is he dead?"

Eken asked, "Why do you keep appearing before me?"

She asked, "Why can't I appear before a handsome man?"

Eken answered, "I'm taken already."

She said, "So you really are dating her."

Eken said, "No, I'm dating one of the Assassin Sisters."

Siyah heard that and then looked at him and asked, "How long has that been going on?"

Eken answered, "About 50 years now."

Siyah asked, "Do you remember how it happened?"

Eken answered, "Yeah. This was before you creating the Firashta Empire. I was targeted by a lot of mafia groups. And one day, I decided to just go attack them. They were annoying the hell out of me. The next thing I know, they weren't after me, they were after the Assassin Sisters. So I helped them out against the mafia groups that were after them. Killing all of them in an instant. And Aakna, the Assassin kissed me afterwards. And we've been dating ever since."

Siyah smiled and then said, "I see. Do you really think that Miranda is dead? If that man is still waiting for her, she must still be alive."

Eken answered, "There is a small possibility of that being possible. You did brutally beat her before she was kicked off of the ship."

She said, "You are totally terrible when it comes to relationships."

Siyah said, "Shut up, Hieki."

Hieki, Empress of the Gianto Empire said, "Oh, I just love pissing you off."

Siyah said, "Thank you for telling me. There is still hope."

Eken said, "About 1% chance of hope."

Siyah said, "Leave now."

Eken said, "Yes ma'am." Eken disappeared.

37 days later, Siyah walked into the temple and the Traveler said, "Siyah, you are a disappointment."

Siyah heard that and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

The Traveler answered, "You destroyed my brother. I told you to make an alliance with them. Not make enemies of the Humans, Exos, and Awoken."

Siyah said, "You also said that I could destroy the Traveler."

He said, "That was only if the negotiations with them didn't work out."

Siyah said, "I'm sorry."

The Traveler said, "You plan on going back to Earth. For what purpose this time? Kill every Human on it?"

Siyah answered, "To find Miranda. The girl I love."

The Traveler said, "Well, I'll tell you what I know from the shards of my brother. Miranda is still alive. She might be badly injured because of the fall. But she's still alive."

Siyah heard that and asked, "What were the chances of her living?"

The Traveler answered, "0.01%. That fall would normally kill a normal person. But because she landed on the pole that you attached her to. That might have saved her. Or someone from above knew that he'd betray you and made sure that she didn't die."

Siyah heard that and said, "I see."

The Traveler said, "I must warn you that once you do find her, she might not want to be with you anymore."

Siyah said, "You have no right to say that, Traveler."

He laughed saying, "And you need to fall in love with men. Get pregnant like your dumb, annoying sisters."

Siyah said, "I don't want to be like my sisters. I want to be myself."

The Traveler said, "You leave in a couple of days. Good luck. And I hope that you get what you want. But once you get there, she might not be there anymore."

Siyah said, "I know that. That's what a journey is for."

The Traveler said, "Beware of the Darkness as well. It seems to have arrived at the Sol System already."

Siyah said, "You keep mentioning the Darkness, but what exactly is it?"

The Traveler answered, "You'll find out once you get to Earth. Or any of the planets, moons, or asteroids within the Sol System. Good luck. And let the Light guide the way."

Siyah said, "Yessir."

Siyah took off and then 6 weeks after the incident, Siyah said, "All ships, we're heading to Earth."

Everyone started getting into positions and then they started taking off.

Outside of the city walls, Lord Shaxx was still there fighting the Fallen still. There is a huge pile of Fallen bodies and they just kept coming. Lord Shaxx said, "Come on Miranda. I know that you are still alive. Wake up and get your ass out here."

While he continued fighting, Miranda was inside of the city. She appeared in a dream and the Traveler said, "Miranda, you tried to fight for me. But this was my brothers decision. Not mine."

Miranda asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

The Traveler answered, "You are a chosen one from the Traveler, Miranda. I hope that you meet with Shaxx before he dies."

Miranda asked, "Why do you say that?"

The Traveler answered, "He's outside of the city waiting for you to wake up. He's been fighting wave after wave of Fallen for 6 weeks. And he's worried that you aren't coming back."

Miranda sighed and then said, "Well, he is just like me. Not listening to me. But that's ok. So, how do I get the light back for everyone?"

The Traveler answered, "You can't. Only one Traveler can grant you its powers. And now that your Traveler is gone, your light is gone."

Miranda heard that and said, "Meaning that we're all screwed."

The Traveler said, "Correct."

Miranda asked, "What if we rebuilt you? Would that work?"

The Traveler looked at her and answered, "Yes. But it's impossible unless you find the blueprints of how we were created."

Miranda said, "Then it isn't impossible. Where are the blueprints?"

The Traveler answered, "In the Andromeda Galaxy."

Miranda heard that and then said, "Shit."

The Traveler said, "You must find a warp drive capable of traveling 2.5 million light years from here."

Miranda said, "Alright. That sounds pretty bad."

The Traveler said, "It is. If you get any part of it wrong, you could die in space."

Miranda heard that and said, "It's worth a shot. Ride of die."

The Traveler said, "It's been nice knowing you. I've said more than enough to get you on the right path. Good luck. Your people are counting on you."

Miranda said, "See you soon, Traveler. I'll get you back to pitch perfect shape."

The Traveler said, "I bet that you will, Miranda. You are Humanity's hope. Now kick some ass and enjoy your new journey to save the Human race. Also, beware of the Darkness."

Miranda woke up and then looked around the area and saw debris of the Last City everywhere. Miranda sat up slowly grunting and said, "Argh! Moving hurts like a bitch. That's probably because I fell down about 4,693 ft. Time to get to Shaxx. Stay alive. I'm on my way."

She got up and then collapsed right afterwards and started crawling out of there.


	3. They Make It to the Safe Zone

While Miranda was crawling, the alarm system went off on board the Command ship. Siyah asked, "What's with the alarm?"

Arro answered, "You asked us to keep an eye on the Last City for movement."

Siyah said, "Yeah. I did. The alarm is annoying though."

Arro said, "Well, thanks to the alarm, we know that someone is alive down there. It is unknown who though."

Siyah heard that and asked, "Can we use their satellites to see what is going on down there?"

Arro answered, "I'm afraid not. But according to what I have here, there are huge amounts of Fallen trying to get into the city. And if that person doesn't start moving faster than a slug, he/she is dead meat."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Well, we know that someone is alive down there. So, we will help them."

Eken said, "You know that we just destroyed this city, right? Why the hell would they want our help?"

Siyah answered, "The Traveler's wishes."

Eken said, "Makes sense."

Arro said, "Now, when did you two start dating? You and this Assassin Sister of yours."

Siyah said, "He knows about it as well."

Eken answered, "She said it over the radio."

Siyah laughed and said, "She's an idiot. But she takes after you."

Eken said, "So true."

Siyah said, "Fly to the Last City, now."

All of the ships followed the Command Ship. At the front gates of the Last City, the Fallen, led by Rerlyk, the Destroyer, blew the gates up for them to get into the city. Rerlyk said, "The Last City is ours. No one lives."

Everyone started howling and then charged into the base. They started lifting the debris up and Miranda looked over to her left and saw the smoke rising and said, "Oh shit. They broke in. Time for me to start moving faster."

Miranda started crawling even faster and then Miranda looked at the exit that Lord Shaxx and the others took and saw that it was closed up by rubble saying, "Not good. But I can change that. Wait, there is a big enough hole for me to get through."

She crawled up the debris and then a member of the Fallen heard that and then howled pointing at the wall. Rerlyk heard that and then said, "Kill it. Hahahaha."

Miranda got to the hole and then placed debris there to cover her tracks so it would look like no one went through there. As soon as 5 of the Fallen got to the debris, there was no one there and then a boulder lifted up and the man started shooting at them. The Fallen started screaming and then Rerlyk sighed and aimed his Wire Rifle at the survivor and aimed it at his head. Then pulled the trigger to kill him. The arc energy from his rifle flew right into the survivor's head killing him. But the survivor killed the 5 Fallen members that went after Miranda. Miranda turned her head and said to herself, "Other survivors, huh? Seems that they survived the entire thing, huh? Should have gotten myself a weapon."

She continued to get out of there and then back in the Command Ship, Arro said, "All of the movement is now Fallen. There was one survivor, but that person was assassinated."

Eken said, "And the one that was moving slowly."

Arro answered, "Vanished. That person is off of the grid. He/She knows how to survive."

Siyah said, "Miranda."

Eken asked, "How do you know that?"

Siyah answered, "A guess. I hope that it is her."

Arro continued flying toward the Last City. Rerlyk said, "The Humans no longer have their light. They are easy prey."

They continued to search for survivors and then in the sewers, Miranda got up and started walking her way out of there. As soon as she got close to the end, a Guardian was standing there and turned around aiming his rifle at her and said, "You are..."

Miranda said, "Miranda Foster. A Guardian like yourself."

He heard that and then said, "We no longer have our light, Guardian. And you are nearly dead. You should die."

Miranda heard that and then Lord Shaxx jumped down landing on top of him saying, "Too many of them up there. I need to get the hell out of here."

Lord Shaxx started running away and said, "Oh, sorry about killing your friend, ma'am. I gotta go."

Miranda said, "Shaxx, you should know by now that the wait is over."

Lord Shaxx heard that and stopped running and turned around slowly. As soon as he turned toward her, he saw Miranda's face and said, "It really is you. You shouldn't have jumped out of the building, Miranda."

Miranda said, "Even if I went with you guys, they'd find me and capture me. Plus, we can't go back to the city. The Fallen took over the place killing all of the survivors."

Miranda bent over slowly and grabbed the Guardians rifle and Lord Shaxx said, "So that's what the explosion was. It seems that the House of Graves finally decided to show themselves."

Miranda said, "Never heard of them."

Lord Shaxx said, "They are a new faction under the Fallen. And there are loads more. The House of Judgment is an ally now. So they are no longer a threat to us. Thanks to the new leader that is."

Miranda asked, "Where are we going to go?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "The United States. There is a Safe Zone there. Well, there are hundreds of Safe Zones in the US. But the closest one to us is Old Texas. By the way, did you know that guy?"

Miranda answered, "Nope. He was about to kill me."

Lord Shaxx said, "Lucky you. Your luck never seems to run out."

Miranda said, "Let's move out."

The Fallen members of the House of Helios said, "They are escaping through the sewer system. Shall we go after them, sir?"

The leader of the House of Helios, Adirkyr, Kell of Helios said, "Yes. We'll take advantage of this situation. That one Guardian took out thousands of my men."

They started running to find another entrance to the sewers and Lord Shaxx asked, "How'd you survive the fall?"

Miranda answered, "That's what I want to know. But I know how to get our light back."

Lord Shaxx heard that and asked, "What are you talking about? The Traveler was destroyed."

Miranda said, "Yes, the Traveler was destroyed. But what we need to do is rebuild the Traveler. We need to get a spaceship that is capable of traveling 2.5 million light years away from here."

Lord Shaxx asked, "Why do we need to go that far, Miranda?"

Miranda answered, "That's where the blueprints for the Traveler is at. We need the light to defeat our enemies."

Lord Shaxx sighed and then said, "It's risky. Plus, we won't even survive the journey to the Andromeda Galaxy."

Miranda said, "That's why we need a warp drive capable of bringing us there and back."

Lord Shaxx said, "That'll take time."

Miranda said, "Yes. And we got nothing but time."

Lord Shaxx said, "These sewers lead to our destination. So stay close."

Miranda said, "Well, I got nowhere else to go."

Lord Shaxx smiled and then because of her injuries, she collapsed after the 17th day of walking there. Which was the halfway mark to their destination. Lord Shaxx lifted her up and put her over his shoulders and said, "I'll get you to the Safe Zone, Miranda. It's the least that I can do for you."

Lord Shaxx grabbed his pistol and ran forward and said, "Nothing will stand in my way of saving you."

After awhile, a new Fallen type appeared and Lord Shaxx said, "A Fallen Thief again, huh? What are you after?"

The Thief took off and then Lord Shaxx didn't follow it. After 6 days, the Thief appeared again and then a group of Vandals and Dregs appeared. Lord Shaxx said, "That's what they were after."

Lord Shaxx dove behind cover and then the Vandals started talking in their language. The Thief ran toward them, but Lord Shaxx stepped out from behind cover and shot the Thief in the head and went back behind cover. A Dreg started running forward, but Lord Shaxx stepped out again and shot the Dreg down. Then started shooting at the other Fallen down in the sewers with them. But then ran out of bullets in his clip and hid behind cover again. He reloaded his weapon and said, "11 more days to our destination, huh? Only if we brought a Sparrow here, this would be much easier."

The last Vandal started crawling toward them slowly and then Lord Shaxx finished reloading his weapon. The Vandal was creeping up slowly still and Lord Shaxx moved back slowly and pointed his gun out toward where the Vandal would be appearing. As soon as the Vandal got close enough, Lord Shaxx shot the Vandal in the head and then lifted Miranda up and started running again saying, "Time to get moving before anymore of them come."

The Fallen continued to appear along with a new Fallen type. A Slaver appeared. A Fallen that carries a whip around at all times and uses it as a weapon. Lord Shaxx asked, "What are you?"

The Slaver took his whip out, but Lord Shaxx pointed his gun at it and shot it in the head and continued running forward again. Lord Shaxx said, "They really need to stop appearing. I'm starving. But there's nothing that I can do about that now, can I?"

After 5 days have passed, Lord Shaxx started to feel sluggish. Lord Shaxx said, "6 more days. I can do this. I can't fall for her sake. She's humanity's last hope."

A Fallen Captain appeared with 4 Dregs and Lord Shaxx said, "You gotta be kidding me."

He looked around and then Adirkyr said, "Kill them all."

The Captain started shooting at them, but Lord Shaxx was shooting back. The Dregs were also helping the Captain out. Lord Shaxx jumped out of harm's way because there wasn't any cover nearby. After 40 minutes of shooting, the Captain and 4 Dregs were defeated and Lord Shaxx took off once more. After 6 days, he arrived at the stairs that he wanted to get to and started climbing up them. As soon as he got to the top, he pushed the vent door open and then a sniper from the Safe Zone saw that and said, "Variks, a survivor from the city."

Variks, the Loyal heard that and then asked, "Can you confirm that fact?"

He answered, "No, but he looks like a Guardian."

Variks heard that and asked, "What will we do, ma'am?"

The Queen of the Awoken, Mara Sov answered, "We will save him."

Variks said, "Any enemies, shoot them. The Guardian will live."

The sniper said, "Yessir."

Lord Shaxx tossed Miranda's body up. When he was trying to get up, a Vandal jumped up and grabbed his legs and started pulling him down. The sniper saw that and then said, "An injured Guardian."

Lord Shaxx let one arm go and then grabbed his pistol again and shot the head of the Vandal. He collapsed and Lord Shaxx climbed up covering the hole up and put rocks on top of it so it wouldn't be easy for them to get out. Adirkyr appeared with an army and Lord Shaxx said, "You never give up, do you?"

Adirkyr said, "We're Fallen. And you are the enemy."

The sniper started shooting at the Fallen and yelled, "Hurry up and get that wounded Guardian in here."

Lord Shaxx heard that and turned his head and lifted Miranda up and started running toward the Safe Zone. Adirkyr said, "Wait, this is the Old Texas Safe Zone. You really have balls to come to these people, Titan. Fire."

Everyone started shooting at them and then the sniper grunted and then Variks said, "It seems that the enemy is firing at the Safe Zone."

Mara said, "That seems to be the case."

As soon as the walls started opening, Lord Shaxx slid underneath it and then grabbed Miranda's body and dragged her into safety. A bullet just missed her head. Mara looked at them and said, "Lord Shaxx and his adopted daughter. She's seen better days."

Lord Shaxx laid back saying, "Yep. Getting tossed off of a ship isn't our type of thing."

Mara said, "Take her to Siskon."

Variks said, "Yes ma'am."

Mara said, "I'll get you a drink."

Lord Shaxx said, "I could use that right now."

Variks took Miranda's body to Siskon, Judgment Healer and Mara took Lord Shaxx to the bar within the Safe Zone.


	4. Info About What Happened and What's Next

While they made it safely to the Safe Zone, the Command Ships looked around the Last City and Arro said, "The Last City is now Fallen territory."

Eken said, "We noticed. What faction is it though?"

Siyah answered, "House of Graves. It's one of the newer factions. The one that was fighting Miranda's dad were the House of Helios. And they are a powerful army to be reckoned with."

One of the Commanders said, "Ma'am, we got movement at the North Gate. It seems to be of Fallen descent."

Siyah said, "Search around the area for Humans, not Fallen."

While they were searching for Miranda, Rerlyk from the ground stared at the spaceships and said, "They have come back. Why did they come back?"

Siyah stepped out over the balcony and then said, "Move out."

The ships started moving again and then Rerlyk said, "Aliens."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Zunkek, where are you at?"

The Commander of one of the 100 ships, Zunkek answered, "A place called Washington D.C. Not a lot of movement out here."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Understood. Keep looking."

Siyah looked around and saw debris from the wall covering something up and said, "We've been back for awhile now. But this is the first time I saw that, Arro. What is it?"

Arro answered, "That looks like a pathway to the sewer system. That must be why the person vanished in thin air."

Eken said, "Whoever it was covered their tracks so the Fallen wouldn't find them."

Siyah said, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Eken asked, "Do you wish to land?"

Siyah answered, "Nope. I want the schematics for the sewer system here, Lubrau."

Lubrau, the Knowledgeable said, "Understood. I'll work on it immediately."

Lubrau started looking it up and then Siyah looked at it while the Command Ship was flying over it and then Lubrau said, "Got it. It connects from Canada to Mexico. And it breaks out across the continent. It seems that whoever created the sewer system knew what they were doing."

Siyah asked, "Do you know which exit they took?"

Lubrau answered, "No. You only asked for the schematics for the sewers, ma'am. I'm not capable of telling you which exit they took. Also, the man from outside the city is gone. He vanished as well. He was being chased by the Fallen and was getting overwhelmed by the House of Helios' forces."

Siyah heard that and said, "Alright. We'll just follow the sewers then. And we'll search every exit. And if we encounter any type of resistance, kill it."

Everyone said, "Yes ma'am."

While they were flying to their first site, 5 hours later, Mara and Lord Shaxx were in a bar talking. Mara asked, "What brings you here, Lord Shaxx?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "I'm here because the City is gone. Along with the Traveler."

Mara said, "Now you have no way in protecting yourselves other than using a rifle."

Lord Shaxx said, "Exactly. What happened to the Reef?"

Mara answered, "Aliens came by and attacked the place. We had to abandon it. Variks and the House of Judgment is all we got left of the Reef."

Lord Shaxx said, "So this was the best bet."

Mara said, "Yes. We put up a Safe Zone here in Texas. Or what used to be Texas, that is. What happened to the City?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Aliens appeared and shot up the place after we declined to give them the Traveler. The leader of the enemy seemed to have been interested in Miranda."

Variks appeared and said, "Ma'am, she has the symbol of the enemy on her left breast."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then Mara said, "It's not a bad symbol. It's just proof of love. It seems that your enemy has a soft spot for women."

Lord Shaxx heard that and said, "I'm not letting them have her."

Mara said, "Don't worry, they think that she's dead, right?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "I hope that they think that she's dead. She did get kicked off of the Command Ship after all."

Mara said, "She should have died after that."

Lord Shaxx said, "Her luck hasn't run out yet."

Mara said, "Tell her to keep working on her."

Variks said, "She's already awake coming here."

Mara heard that and then Lord Shaxx said, "Put her to sleep. She's not ready yet."

Variks said, "I kinda tried that, but she's a feisty one."

Miranda walked into the bar and then the owner looked at her and then Mara said, "You met with the enemy, correct?"

Miranda answered, "Yes, they are known as the Firashta Empire. And they consist of 100 different species. One of them is Neshen. A Dragon-like being that isn't a Dragon. And the Commanders name is Empress Siyah. Also, she's a lesbian."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "I kinda figured that out."

Mara said, "Do you know if they are still on Earth?"

Miranda answered, "I'm not entirely sure. Anything could happen in however many weeks its been."

Lord Shaxx said, "It's been 76 days since the City has fallen, Miranda. And you were out for most of it."

Mara said, "Well, you have a situation report for me."

Variks said, "Gogreks spotted a large Fallen force outside of the Safe Zone. It seems that the enemy is persistent in killing these two. What did you do to them?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "I killed over a thousand of his forces. His name is Adirkyr, Kell of Helios. The leader of the House of Helios. One of the new Fallen Factions."

Miranda said, "I also met Rerlyk, the Destroyer. He's within the City right now. And is now probably making it his home."

Lord Shaxx said, "Adirkyr's forces followed us all the way from the City. So it seems that they made camp outside of the Safe Zone."

Mara asked, "What about survivors from the City?"

Miranda answered, "Getting assassinated by the Fallen."

Variks heard that and then said, "The Fallen has really taken a dark path."

Lord Shaxx said, "Yes they have."

Mara said, "There are so many new types of Fallen that I've never seen before. Thieves, Slavers, Destroyers, and more. There are even more types of Hive, Taken, Cabal, and Vex. Along with new threats that this solar system has never been seen before. This is the era where it all ends. But this is the era where it all begins."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then Mara asked, "What do you need, Human?"

Miranda answered, "A ship, a warp drive that is capable of traveling to the Andromeda Galaxy, and a Sparrow. Oh, and lots of weapons."

Variks sighed and said, "We don't have any of that. But weapons, we can handle. We'll need parts to build you the stuff that you need, Human. And you'll need to be entering dangerous territory. Without the light, you won't be able to be reborn."

Mara looked at Miranda and asked herself, "What will you do?"

Lord Shaxx smiled and looked at her and Miranda said, "That's ok. Light is what protected us from our enemies. But it didn't give us life. Our parents gave birth to us. And we're going to continue living in this universe till the threat is entirely gone. I will not rest till I accomplish my mission that the Traveler gave to me before it passed away. I'm going to rebuild it with the help of everyone in the solar system. I will not fail. We need those schematics that are in the Andromeda Galaxy. And I plan on getting them."

Mara looked at her and her eyes widened saying, "You were born for this, Human. You are a born leader. Just like your mother. We want something in return."

Lord Shaxx said, "There is always a catch with you. But I can't complain at all."

Mara smiled and said, "We help you, you help us. It's the right thing to do. Am I right Human?"

Miranda answered, "Yes it is. What is it that you want?"

Mara answered, "There is a Fallen known as Akopeks Prime. It's a huge Servitor that has been taking a lot of data out of the computers of the Birmingham Safe Zone. You bring me its core, I'll consider you an ally and we'll give you information about what we need."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then said, "Birmingham is about 785 miles from here."

Miranda heard that and then Mara said, "If you want our help in rebuilding your fallen city and the Traveler, then you will do this. And it's 784.7 miles to be exact. Are you in, or are you out?"

Variks looked at Miranda and Miranda answered, "I'm in. I'll need weapons then."

Lord Shaxx said, "You won't even last a day out there with those injuries."

Miranda said, "I never asked to come back from the dead, Shaxx. All I wanted was to get the hell off of that ship. She actually planned on taking me back to her homeworld. We all need to become our own hero."

Mara looked at him and said, "Still against it."

Lord Shaxx sighed and said, "You really are just like your mother. Go ahead and live your life. Get her some weapons. I'll be here in this Safe Zone."

Miranda smiled and then said, "Alright. Then it is settled."

Mara said, "Get her some of the weapons that we scavenged from around the area. Along with some better gear. That shit ain't gonna last you a day."

Variks said, "Yes ma'am."

Lord Shaxx said, "I'll be drinking here. I'll be needing it."

Miranda smiled and then Mara took her to her room and said, "You know that you might die, right?"

Miranda answered, "There is a 99.99% chance of that happening. But if I still have luck on my side, then that 0.01% is mine."

Mara laughed and then said, "Luck is important nowadays. I now see why the enemy leader has fallen for you. You are quite rebellious."

Miranda looked at her and said, "You are insane."

Mara said, "So are you. Asking for someone to kick you off of the Command Ship. What the hell were you thinking?"

Miranda answered, "I wasn't leaving my homeworld no matter what happened to me."

Mara said, "I see. You still have some light in you. But that light is protecting you from death. And I hope that you come back safely."

Miranda heard that and said, "I hope so as well."

Variks appeared with everything that Mara asked for and then said, "I'll leave it to you, then."

Miranda asked, "How long have you been helping out the other Safe Zones?"

Mara answered, "As soon as we landed here 3 months ago. We've been helping since then. Losing my people on the Reef was devastating. Also, I never expected my brother to betray me. A lot happens."

Miranda said, "Agreed."

Mara asked, "What about that Guardian fellow that I helped out 5 plus years ago?"

Miranda said, "The friend of Commander Zavala?"

Mara answered, "Yes."

Miranda answered, "Unknown. According to Shaxx, he hasn't been seen since he avenged Cayde."

Mara heard that and said, "I see. He's still traveling the universe. Well, that is to be expected. He liked Cayde a lot, even though Cayde was a complete idiot."

Miranda smiled and then Mara helped her get undressed and Mara saw her wounds and said, "Damn. You should really wait a couple days."

Miranda said, "This world doesn't have a couple days, Mara. The Darkness is coming. No, it's already here. We need the light more than ever."

Mara heard that and then said, "I can't stop you, can I?"

Miranda looked at her and then answered, "Nope."

Mara sighed and saw the symbol where her left breast was and said to herself, "She really does love you, doesn't she?"

She started helping her put the new Titan armor on her and then after that, Mara told her, "Let's head to the gate. You'll be heading East from here. It's going to be a very long journey to your destination. You'll need to be ready for anything."

Miranda said, "I know. The world is a vast place."

Mara said, "If there are any treasure chests lying around the area, don't be afraid to loot them. No one else is going to be touching them. Not even the Fallen. Well, that's entirely up to you. I might ask you to do me another favor. If you survive that is."

Miranda asked, "Are you doubting me?"

Mara answered, "Like you said, 0.01% chance of survivability rate, Miranda. I don't like losing people. So you better come back."

Variks saw them and then asked, "Is it time?"

Mara answered, "Yes. There's no turning back."

Variks said, "You'll always be safe here. There's no need to worry about the Traveler."

Miranda said, "We need some sign of hope, Variks. This world needs hope. Without the light, there isn't any hope. We all abandoned our traditions. And that is fight for what we think is right."

Mara looked at her and then said, "Alright, get going. The Sol System is counting on you."

Variks said, "Open the gate."

Gogreks did and then Miranda started walking out there and then the Fallen started howling. Gogreks closed it as soon as Miranda was completely out of there. Mara walked away and then appeared in the bar saying, "She left."

Lord Shaxx said, "There's no stopping her when she puts her mind to it, Mara. But you aren't here to tell me to say bye. You want me to do something for you."

Mara said, "Exactly. There is a shopping mall near this location. It is overrun by the Hive. I want you to get me a ring and get out immediately."

Lord Shaxx asked, "What do you need a ring for?"

Mara answered, "I wish to give it to someone to protect them from evil."

Lord Shaxx heard that and said, "I understand. Is there anything else that you want?"

Mara answered, "Nope. I just want you to get me the ring. And if you want anything, take it. This is a free world now. There are no laws anymore."

Lord Shaxx said, "Understood. I'll get going then. I'll just need new weapons. I'm running low on ammo."

Mara smiled and said, "We got you covered."

20 minutes later, Lord Shaxx left the Safe Zone as well and as soon as the gate opened, they saw the bodies of all of the Fallen out there and then Mara said, "We're going to have a feast tonight everyone."

Everyone started cheering and then Variks said, "Everyone, let's go gather the corpses."

Everyone started running out there and then Lord Shaxx heard that and Mara said, "We only survive because the Fallen come here daily. And we feed off of their meat. It's our only way to survive. There aren't any animals in this part of the world."

Lord Shaxx sighed and said, "I see. I'll be off then."

Mara said, "Good luck."

Lord Shaxx took off and then said to himself, "Miranda let loose a little."


	5. Miranda vs Daskresk, the Deranged

Gogreks said, "Miranda killed them all. She was spinning around in circles for 10 minutes. While shooting at them."

Variks appeared in front of a new type of Fallen saying, "What are you?"

Adirkyr looked at them from afar and said, "It seems that they failed to take one person down. They don't even have their damn light anymore. Shit. Even the Butcher didn't match her. She was trained well."

They started bringing them into the Safe Zone and then Adirkyr looked at them and said, "Using my people as food, huh?"

Adirkyr started walking away and said, "I'll be back."

Lord Shaxx took off to the East as well and said, "Well, I'll be off now."

Mara said, "Good luck. A lot could happen. You'll need it."

Lord Shaxx started his journey and then 10 minutes away from the Safe Zone, Miranda was about a mile away. The Fallen were hiding behind the trees waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Miranda looked around and then saw one of the Fallen's feet behind a tree and said, "It seems that they don't want to be found out. So they'll hide and wait to strike me down. You shouldn't wait. I'm right here."

They heard that and then jumped out and aimed their rifles at her and Miranda was already aiming her rifle at it and asked, "What the hell are you?"

The Fallen looked at her and Miranda shot at it, but the Fallen's gun transformed into a sword and chopped the bullet in half. Miranda saw that and then said, "Swordsman."

The Fallen said, "I am Daskresk, the Deranged. I am a Kang. They are capable of turning their weapons into blades. I am also from the House of Failures."

Miranda heard that and then Daskresk started swinging his sword around and then Miranda looked at him and then said, "I need to go. I'm on a busy schedule."

Daskresk said, "Out to kill the Akopeks Prime, right? I'll tell you a little something. Don't do it. You'll anger the House of Creed."

Miranda heard that and then she started walking away and then Daskresk said, "You don't care about your life, do you?"

Miranda answered, "I do care about my life. I just plan on saving the Human race."

Daskresk sighed and then said, "Then I'll have to stop you."

Miranda heard that and then heard footsteps and Daskresk jumped toward her, but Miranda entered her kneeling position and the blade went directly over her head and Miranda had her pistol pointed at his head and she pulled the trigger. Daskresk moved his head back a little bit and then Miranda rolled forward and Daskresk saw that and Miranda turned around and Daskresk was running toward her and started swinging at her. Miranda was using her gun to block his attacks and Daskresk saw that and then Daskresk started putting even more pressure down with his strikes. Miranda felt that and then started moving backwards and Daskresk smiled and then Miranda saw that and looked around. Daskresk saw that and put his smile away and Miranda stepped over the wire and Daskresk kicked it and said, "Oh shit."

Two pieces of log appeared from above and squashed Daskresk's head killing him instantly. Miranda said, "Fighting without the light totally sucks. But the House of Failures makes up for that. You fell right into your own trap."

She looked at her gun that Mara gave her and saw all of the damage done to it and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

She turned around and continued running forward. While she was running forward, Siyah asked, "Anyone in the south part of the US?"

A Commander of her empire answered, "Yes. I'm in Texas. And there's a lot of movement over here. The Fallen got their asses handed to them by one person."

Siyah heard that and asked, "How so?"

She answered, "She was moving around in circles while shooting at the enemy. And recently, she was attacked by one of the House of Failures. And he ended up stepping in his own trap. And he killed himself allowing the girl to escape. Also, the man that left the same place 20 minutes later is walking in the same direction as her."

Siyah said, "Hm, did you use your camera feed to see who they were?"

She answered, "Yes I did. I'll send the footage over to you immediately."

Siyah said, "Thank you."

While that was happening, Eken said, "You know, once we find her, she won't be on friendly terms."

Siyah looked at him and said, "You never know."

Eken said, "Agreed."

Arro said, "Humans are arrogant. But I might be wrong."

Siyah looked at the sky saying, "Earth is an amazing place. I wonder what would happen if they left the solar system. How would they feel?"

Eken said, "We might never know now. We kinda blew up all of their ships."

Siyah heard that and said, "So true."

Lubrau said, "Here's the footage, ma'am."

Siyah walked over to the main screen and then Miranda appeared on the monitor and Siyah said, "That's her. That's Miranda."

Eken sighed and said, "So she's in Texas."

Siyah asked, "What's the problem with that?"

Arro answered, "That area is overrun by Fallen and Hive."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Then let's help her."

Eken looked at her and asked, "Are you sure that's a smart idea?"

Siyah answered, "Yes."

Eken said, "Alright. Take us to her current location."

Arro said, "OK. Your loss."

Siyah asked, "Why are you so negative?"

Lubrau answered, "Because she'll never trust you. It's just facts. Common knowledge. You attack them, then you are the enemy. That's how Humans react."

Siyah heard that and then Arro asked, "Do you still wish to go?"

Siyah answered, "Yes."

Arro looked at her and then the ship disappeared and appeared above Miranda's position. While Siyah was about to descend to the ground, Lord Shaxx saw the ship and said, "They left and then came back. They must know that she's alive then. Shit. I need to hurry."

He shot a Dreg in the head and then kept running forward.


	6. Siyah's Team Saves Miranda

Lord Shaxx said, "I need to run faster."

While he was running forward, Miranda saw the ship saying, "It seems that she came back. What am I going to do with her? I really hate this."

The Fallen arrived all around her and then said, "Our master wants you."

Miranda heard that and then asked, "Why would I listen to you?"

The leader of the group answered, "You are outnumbered. Come peacefully and no one has to get hurt."

Miranda looked at them and then said, "Well, this place sucks. You guys are everywhere."

The Fallen said, "Surrender now."

Miranda said, "With pleasure."

She ran behind a tree and said, "I got this. 1 against 30. Like I said, this place sucks. Old Russia was much better than this place. And I still have 780+ miles to go."

Bullets started flying toward her and Miranda said, "There is no safe place. Except for the Safe Zones."

The Fallen looked around and Miranda dropped her gun out in public and the leader of the group saw that and said, "Stop firing."

Everyone did and then Miranda collapsed grabbing her gun shooting at them. She then rolled to the side to get back into cover which was behind a tree. The leader said, "That backstabbing..."

The Dregs howled and then tossed a grenade at her location. Miranda heard the noise of their grenades and said, "Gotta run."

Miranda took off and 2 seconds later, the grenade blew up and the tree where she used to be hiding behind collapsed backwards. Miranda looked around and asked, "Where are they?"

While she was surrounded, Lord Shaxx was still 10 minutes behind her. He said, "She's far too fast for me. But I can't complain. She's younger than I. And now we'll actually be aging. We are no longer gifted by the Traveler."

A Fallen Wretch appeared and went to stab him in the chest, but Lord Shaxx shoved the spear out of the way and then punched the Wretch in the face. The Wretch moved back a little and then Lord Shaxx took his sword out and sliced him clean in half. Lord Shaxx said, "Don't underestimate me. I may no longer have the power to dominate you guys like I used to, but I can still kick ass."

Lord Shaxx continued to run forward after that and then he saw the building that looked like a mall saying, "This is the place that she wants me to go. But I must save Miranda. What do I do?"

While he was trying to figure out what to do, Siyah asked, "Are you guys ready?"

Miranda looked forward and then a Vandal tackled Miranda to the ground. Miranda grunted and then tried tossing it off of her, but because of her earlier wounds, she was unable to do it saying, "Maybe I should have took him up on his offer and slept a little longer."

The Vandal looked at him and the leader of the group stepped forward and asked, "Do you surrender now?"

Miranda was still holding on to her gun and pointed it toward the Vandal on top of her and shot it directly in the head saying, "Nope."

The remaining Fallen started kicking and stomping her and she was screaming the entire time. Siyah and her team teleported to the ground and then the leader aimed his gun at her head saying, "I got a gun pointed at your head. Will you surrender?"

Miranda growled and said, "One, screw you. Two, go to hell. Three, you are already dead."

They heard that and the leader was about to shoot her, but a bullet entered his brain. The Fallen saw that and then Miranda started crawling out of there slowly so that they wouldn't hear her and she picked her gun up and crawled behind a tree. The Fallen howled loudly and then Siyah said, "Kill them all."

While they were fighting the Fallen, Miranda took that opportunity to run away with a limp. Siyah looked around and then her men started shooting the Fallen dead. Siyah said, "Miranda, it's safe now. You can come out now."

Miranda didn't respond to her and one of her people said, "It seems that they were right. She won't forgive you for what you've done."

Siyah said, "It was a misunderstanding on my part. Let us help you get the light back. Just come with me. And you'll be stronger than you ever were."

Miranda kept ignoring her and then Siyah asked, "Why didn't I just go for the alliance with the Humans, I wonder? What made me think that he wanted to destroy the Traveler?"

Miranda continued to run and then Siyah sighed and said, "You can't just keep ignoring me forever, Miranda. I love you."

Miranda heard that and then she shot a Dreg in the head and Siyah smiled and started running after her. Her people in tow. A couple minutes later, Siyah's group appeared in front of Miranda and saw that she was on the ground and Siyah looked around and Miranda said, "Shit. I should have just died there in the City when the Fallen overran the place."

Siyah lifted her up and said, "I'll help you get your powers back, Miranda. You can believe me."

Miranda said, "You can't help me. Only one Traveler can gift us their light. And you destroyed that Traveler."

Siyah heard that and then the Fallen started appearing and then said, "Release her. Our boss wants to speak with her."

Miranda looked at them and then Siyah sighed and then let go of Miranda saying, "Wait here."

Miranda heard that and Siyah's people started shooting at the Fallen while the Fallen were shooting at them. While they were shooting at each other, Miranda took that opportunity to escape once again. And prayed that she didn't fall again.


	7. Ozlas, the Forbidden Appears

While Siyah and her team were firing at the Fallen that were attacking them, Miranda was running away. While she was running away, the ground started shaking and everyone around the Texas Safe Zone looked around asking, "What was that? Nothing is capable of shaking the Earth this much except for earthquakes. But that was no earthquake. That was something far different than an earthquake. The ground doesn't roar after an earthquake occurs. Something must have happened."

Miranda looked around and saw that trees were falling down around her. Siyah asked, "What was that just now?"

The Fallen started running away and everyone saw that and Siyah turned around and saw that Miranda was gone and yelled, "She's gone."

A member of her squad said, "Yeah, she kinda of dipped once we started shooting at them. And walked forward."

Siyah said, "I can't keep my eye off of her. We must find her immediately. Whatever that was that scared the Fallen off must really be dangerous. Do you see anything Sanvel?"

Sanvel answered, "Yes. And it is bigger than a ship. Also, it is scary as hell."

Siyah heard that and asked, "Do you see Miranda around your area?"

Sanvel answered, "All we see is falling trees that go pretty far. And wait, I see some movement trying to run around it."

Siyah said, "Stop her, Sanvel. We don't know if that thing is an ally or not."

The huge thing looked at Miranda and Sanvel said, "I rather not go anywhere near that thing. It just turned its head."

Everyone in his squad started screaming and ran off and Miranda heard that and then said, "Siyah's people can get scared after all."

The being turned its head toward them and then opened its mouth and Miranda said, "Oh, I should keep moving before it kills me."

Miranda took off and then Siyah said, "Don't be scared. Just fight that thing."

Sanvel said, "If you were here, you'd understand how we feel dammit."

He turned around and then saw that a bright light was appearing from its mouth and said, "OK. Maybe we shouldn't have screamed like a bitch."

Siyah asked, "Why?"

Sanvel answered, "It's about to shoot out a death beam at us."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Then use your 'super abilities' then."

Sanvel said, "To attack a monster that is over 7,500 ft. tall. Screw that shit. Tell my mother that I love her."

His squadmates said, "Ours as well, ma'am."

Siyah and her squad heard that and then the beam flew out of its mouth and hit the ground causing an immeasurable explosion. Miranda saw that and then the blast flew across 2 acres of land and Miranda flew back into 3 different trees. Miranda grunted and then Siyah saw the smoke and said, "Rest well, Sanvel and team."

After the blast, the being turned back toward where it last saw Miranda and saw that she was no longer there saying in a very deep voice, "She disappeared. It seems that I might have went a little overboard. Oh well, I guess that I need to find my master a new female."

Miranda heard that and started to run again saying to herself, "Lucky me. This thing is a bloody idiot."

While Miranda continued to run, Siyah looked at her people and said, "Lubrau, you see what they saw?"

Lubrau answered, "Yeah, we see it."

Eken said, "If we get too close to it, then we're screwed."

Arro said, "Meaning that thing is capable of eating our ship hole and there is no getting out of it."

Siyah asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Lubrau answered, "By doing a scan on its body, it's a Scion of the Risen species. His name is Ozlas, the Forbidden. He is called Forbidden because he's not allowed to do anything. Also, he just got released from prison for massacring his own people. And has been there for 5,000 years."

Siyah heard that and then said, "You are joking. How big is his planet?"

Eken answered, "According to what we see here, it's 7 million times bigger than Earth. To house over 600 quadrillion of the Risen."

Arro said, "Meaning that if they went to war with us or humanity, we'd be screwed."

Siyah heard that and then said, "Scion's are scary."

Eken said, "One more thing about the Risen. They give their strongest names. The weaker ones are just called whatever type of Risen they are. In Scion's case, a unworthy Scion would just be considered Scion."

Siyah said, "Well now, this just keeps getting worse. First, the Fallen take over the City. Then, they are all over the US. And now, this. What the hell is next?"

Eken said, "The man that was outside the City waiting for Miranda is about to enter a Hive outpost."

Siyah and her team sighed and asked, "Who do we help out first?"

Siyah said, "Radal, send one of your teams to assist that man that is about to walk into the Hive outpost. Eken, get my ship away from the Scion."

The Commander of one of Siyah's ships, Radal said, "With pleasure, madam."

Eken said, "Do as she says."

Arro started flying her ship out of there and said, "When I stop, I'll tell you where to meet up for extraction."

Siyah said, "Please do."

Radal said, "Amnad, you and your team head to the mall in Austin, Texas."

Amnad, the Squanderer said, "With pleasure."

Amnad and his squad appeared in the teleporter and appeared 2 acres from the mall. They saw Lord Shaxx and said, "Target found. Are we going to kill him?"

Radal answered, "Your orders are to assist him from the shadows."

Amnad heard that and then said, "I see. Kill the Hive then."

Radal said, "Exactly."

Lord Shaxx looked around and then said, "I'm sorry Miranda. But you are going to have to deal with the enemy. But knowing you, you'd allow her help after all that she did to you. I'm going into this mall for something for the Awoken. It took me awhile to decide on what to do. While thinking, I killed hundreds of Fallen. So be safe. And keep running. You are humanity's last hope after all."

Lord Shaxx charged into the mall with his gun pointed out.


	8. Meet Krazer, Sword of Soken

While Miranda was running away from Ozlas, Lord Shaxx was running inside of the mall. While he was running inside of the mall, Amnad and his squad ran toward the mall as well. Lord Shaxx looked around and asked, "What type of ring does she want? Plus, where do I find a jewelry store? Oh well, I'll find it somewhere within this mall. Along with a lot of Hive, like Mara mentioned."

He looked around at each of the entrances to the stores within the mall and screeches started to appear. Lord Shaxx turned around and then walked toward the store known as Victoria Secret and Hive Thrall and Acolytes started to appear out of nowhere and Lord Shaxx took cover beside a desk and took his pistol out saying, "5 enemies, 5 bullets."

Lord Shaxx stood up while the bullets were flying toward him and shot them all in the head. Lord Shaxx sensed that someone was behind the door and walked over to it with his sword in his left hand and the pistol in his right hand. Very slowly, Lord Shaxx walked to the closet of the store where all of the merchandise was held. Lord Shaxx knocked on the door and then the person inside of it covered her mouth and then Lord Shaxx asked, "Are you Human? Or Hive?"

The person on the other side answered, "Awoken."

Lord Shaxx said, "Then you are not my enemy."

As soon as he went to grab the doorknob, Thrall started appearing from the entrance to the store and Lord Shaxx saw that and started shooting them one by one and asked, "Do you know how to shoot a gun, ma'am?"

The girl answered, "Yes. I work for her majesty after all."

Lord Shaxx heard that and said, "Out on a mission?"

She answered, "Yes. But got trapped inside this store. Hoping that one day someone would save me."

Lord Shaxx heard that and opened the door and said, "Well, aim for the head. And make every bullet count."

She ran out behind the counter and started shooting at them one bullet at a time like Lord Shaxx. She then said, "I'll introduce myself once we get back to the Safe Zone. And if we survive this."

Lord Shaxx asked, "What was your mission?"

She answered, "Take food from the mall. And bring it back to the Safe Zone."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, we'll get the food and the ring."

She asked, "What's the ring for?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Your Queen asked me to pick one up."

She heard that and then after shooting thirty of them, she said, "Let's go then. We got a job to complete."

Lord Shaxx said, "Agreed."

They ran out of Victoria Secret and then the Hive started roaring again and then a shriek appeared and the girl said, "Now that I never heard before."

Lord Shaxx said, "Agreed. What was that? Definitely wasn't a Wizard."

She said, "Must be a new type of Hive. There are new types of every species ever since 3 years ago. Everything changed. Every species now knows how to speak our language. Well, that actually started 6 months ago. They understand us now. And we can understand them as well."

Lord Shaxx heard that and then turned toward a section that was shiny and looked around saying, "This must be what she's looking f..."

A sword appeared out of nowhere and whacked Lord Shaxx right in the head causing him to fly back a little. The Awoken asked, "Are you ok?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Didn't expect that. But I guess that I have a lot to learn from this new era. An era without light. And this time, if Miranda doesn't do anything, then humanity will fall."

She heard that and then asked, "Did you just say Miranda?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Yeah. Does the name ring a bell?"

She answered, "Miranda Foster and I are childhood friends. We were both born on the Reef. Where is she?"

The Hive member answered, "She's on her way to Birmingham. She'll never make it there."

Lord Shaxx said, "You never know."

The Hive member stepped out from behind the doorway and the Awoken said, "That's a new type of Hive."

Lord Shaxx said, "I noticed."

She said, "And it speaks our language."

Lord Shaxx said, "Well, you did say that it all changed 6 months ago."

The Awoken heard that and then said, "Yes I did."

The unknown Hive said, "You will not steal from this place."

Lord Shaxx said, "Of course we will."

He looked at them and swung at the Awoken, but Lord Shaxx appeared with his Raze-Lighter and blocked the attack. The unknown Hive saw that and then looked at his sword and said, "That's a Hive weapon that was used during the Taken War. Where did you get it?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "Unknown."

The Awoken looked at him and then they started swinging at one another and the ground started shaking from underneath them. While Lord Shaxx and the unknown Hive were fighting each other with swords, Amnad asked, "What was that?"

A member of his team answered, "I don't know. But it wasn't from within this place."

Amnad said, "Commander, what do you see?"

Radal answered, "We need to get the hell out of here. There's a humongous being coming this way."

Amnad grunted and then Lord Shaxx said, "That tremble again."

The unknown Hive looked around and said, "It's closer this time."

Back to where Siyah and her squad is, Siyah said, "Retreat now. No screaming. It just angers it."

While they started running around him to get to Miranda, Ozlas looked around and then turned around and started running toward Miranda. Siyah saw that and then grunted and Miranda turned her head around and asked, "Why me?"

Ozlas said, "Found you, Human."

Miranda started using the trees as leverage and leaped from one tree to the next. Siyah said, "It's after Miranda. Let's go."

They started running faster using their boosters on the back of their boots and flew toward Miranda. While that was happening, the unknown Hive said, "You are a strong opponent, Human. Tell me something, what will you do if I, Krazer, Sword of Soken, haven't appeared before you?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "I would get a ring and food."

Krazer heard that and then said, "Well now, a Griever is having a hard time in a fight against a man without the light. Thrall, Acolytes, Knights, Wizards, go kill the people that are intruding in our battle. The girl lives."

The Awoken heard that and then a horde of them appeared out of nowhere and started running toward Amnad and her team. Krazer said, "Now that they are about to die, do you have anything to say about them?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "They blew up the Last City, kill them for all I care."

The Awoken heard that and then Krazer said, "Well said, Human. Let's end this fight here. We'll meet again at the place where you'll find food."

Krazer vanished and then Lord Shaxx said, "I think that he's taken a liking to us."

The Awoken said, "I think that I should say my name to you now before we both die."

Lord Shaxx said, "I'm Shaxx."

The Awoken said, "That was a fast reaction to that. Well, I'm Peaya Sum. A servant of Mara."

Lord Shaxx said, "Nice to know. Let's move now."

They ran into the shiny store.


	9. Miranda Gets Caught By Siyah

As they got into the shiny store, Peaya asked, "You got it rough, Shaxx."

Lord Shaxx said, "Yes I do. Queen Mara wants me to get a ring for her. So, I am here to get one. Also, here to get food."

Peaya heard that and then said, "A ring, huh? I wonder what type of ring she wants."

Lord Shaxx said, "I wouldn't know."

Peaya said, "I see."

As they were roaming around the shining store, groups of Thrall appeared and Peaya sighed and then Lord Shaxx used his sword to chop them all to pieces. Lord Shaxx said, "Stay the hell out of my way."

As that was happening, Amnad and his men were falling back out of the building and said, "Shit. There are too many of them. Why are there so many of these beings."

One of Amnad's men said, "I don't know, but the tremors are getting closer."

Miranda appeared falling out of the trees and Amnad saw that and then Miranda looked at them and then said to herself, "You have gotta be shitting me. What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

Ozlas appeared before the group and then Miranda started running with a limp again. Ozlas roared loudly and then Lord Shaxx looked out of the window and then saw Miranda running from the giant being. Siyah appeared yelling, "Fire at that damn thing. Miranda will not die today."

Lord Shaxx looked out there and Peaya said, "Who the hell are they?"

Lord Shaxx answered, "The people that destroyed the Last City. Firashta Empire if I'm not mistaken."

Peaya heard that and then said, "From the Ross 128 solar system it seems."

Lord Shaxx said, "You sure know a lot about them."

Peaya said, "Research helps."

Lord Shaxx sighed and then Miranda looked back and saw Ozlas right behind her. Bullets were flying passed her and then Miranda yelled, "You idiots are terrible shots."

Siyah said, "You are one to talk."

Miranda said, "Killing you would be great. But letting me die would have been better. Hahahaha."

Siyah said, "You not dying was your decision."

Miranda said, "True that."

Miranda growled and then Ozlas went to grab Miranda, but Siyah appeared out of the blue and tackled her to the side. Siyah said, "Let's get you the hell out of here."

Ozlas looked at her and then roared loudly and said, "Siyah. Must. Die."

Siyah heard that and then asked, "Who the hell do you serve?"

Ozlas answered, "Emperor Khalil."

Siyah's eyes widened and then Ozlas turned around swinging at Siyah's men and Siyah's men dove out of the way to get out of dodge. Amnad said, "Shit. The Hive soldiers are still charging at us. What the hell is with this damn system?"

Ozlas looked at Amnad and then shot a beam out of its mouth and Siyah's men roared loudly and then Eken jumped out of the way and then started running away and an explosion occurred. Lord Shaxx growled and then Eken appeared before Siyah and Miranda and then said, "We need to go now. All land forces are dead."

Arro said, "Don't bring that thing over here or we'll never get off of this rock."

Miranda looked at her and then asked, "Why do you keep appearing?"

Siyah answered, "We'll talk once we're safely out of this hellhole."

Eken lifted her up and then they started running out of their with immense speed. Ozlas looked around and then Khalil said, "I am surprised that you failed to collect one girl."

Ozlas said, "She is too fast for me, sir."

Khalil asked, "How the hell am I supposed to have my revenge against Siyah if I don't get the girl, Ozlas? But I can't help but think that this is just the beginning of the end for her. Her love for this Human is going to end up getting her killed."

Ozlas said, "Sorry sir."

Khalil said, "Come on back."

Ozlas said, "Aye sir."

Ozlas vanished and then Arro said, "Um, Ozlas just vanished."

Eken heard that and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Arro answered, "Yes. And everyone is in the clear."

Radal was about to ask for Amnad, when Siyah said, "Amnad and his group is dead. Eken and I are the only ones left. Along with the Human."

Radal sighed and then said, "That giant monster killed them, yes?"

Eken answered, "Yes. All in one go."

Radal said, "Alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

Miranda looked at her and then Siyah smiled and then Miranda closed her eyes and then a group of Fallen appeared out of the blue and Siyah and Eken shot them to death. All headshots. As soon as they got to the teleporter, they teleported to their ship and Siyah said, "Let's head back to Ross 128 b."

Everyone said, "Yes, ma'am."

As the ships started taking off, Lord Shaxx smiled and then asked, "How will you get out of this mess now, Miranda? Well, I got my own share of problems to get through. Let's get this shit over with."

Peaya nodded and then grabbed enough food for the camp and grabbed the last ring in the store. They started walking back to the Old Texas Safe Zone.


End file.
